The Unidentified Purple Goo
by redireas
Summary: Ginny encounters an odd substance. Her foot will never be the same again.


**A/N: **Hope you like it. It's a random one-shot about Ginny and her foot. Don't ask how I came up with the idea. It was really random. Please Review!!!

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the unidentified purple goo. Everything else is J.K.Rowlings.

**The Unidentified Purple Goo:**

Ginny walked along the corridor on her way to the potions dungeon. She was in a very bad mood. Her day had received a few bumps and unhappy turns. Filch had caught her attempting to send a letter to Fred and George asking them to help boost her supply of dung bombs. This had caused an unwanted search through her belongings and a detention. Then Peeves, cackling through the hallway, had 'accidentally' knocked her over which made her spill ink all over her ex-boyfriend, Michael Corner, who had been standing in front of her at the time. Even though he could have magicked himself clean in an instant, he was still mad at her, even though it wasn't entirely her fault.  
  
She huffed. Potions was not exactly her favorite class. Thankfully, ever since last year's bat boogey hex against Malfoy, he and his cronies had been avoiding her so she no longer had to worry about the Slytherins tormenting her.  
  
Professor Snape, it seemed, was not in a good mood either. He assigned a particularly difficult potion and seemed more impatient than usual. He was not being very generous about house points either, so she had to be extra- careful.  
  
As Ginny got up to leave at the end of class she stepped in a purple clump of liquid that had been residing unknowingly under her desk. Just her luck. It was sticky and seemed to seep uncomfortably through her left shoe. She cursed and walked up to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Dinner, which had always been delicious and distracting, seemed bland and did not help her get out of the funk at all. Maybe it was just her bad day. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying dinner as usual. Why could only she realize that the food didn't seem to live up to the standard?  
  
Eating beside her, was Hermione, who was telling Harry and Ron off for some homework assignment they had yet to finish. This reminded Ginny that Professor Flitwick had assigned an essay that was due tomorrow. Ginny absentmindedly scratched her foot.  
  
She didn't realize that she had been scratching obviously at her foot for multiple minutes until Ron, who had been busy ignoring Hermione, looked curiously at her from across the table.  
  
Hermione, noticing that Ron was not listening to her, looked up at her. "Something wrong?" She asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ginny immediately stopped scratching, "No. I'm fine."  
  
Hermione did not look fully convinced, but turned back to Harry who asked, "What was that about?" Ginny saw Hermione shrug in reply.  
  
The itching continued and became more and more intense. Annoyed, she got up and left the Great Hall, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione starring questioningly after her.  
  
The common-room was empty except for two second years who were playing wizards chess. She collapsed into a big red comfy chair and relaxed, and soon enough her foot stopped itching. Thankfully, within minutes the itching stopped and Ginny headed up to the dormitory, convincing herself that it was just a normal itchy foot, but part of her mind was still worried.  
  
That night, Ginny was putting her night clothes for bed when she realized that she was having difficulties taking off her left shoe. She kind-of panicked after the many unsuccessful times that she had tried to remove her shoe.  
  
Slowly, and frightened, Ginny made her way to Sixth Years' Girls' Dormitory to find Hermione. She would definitely know what to, or at least know why her shoe wouldn't come off.

Luckily, she had just gotten back from prefect duties with Ron and opened the door in an instant.

Hermione tried multiple spells, each as unsuccessful as the previous one. Hermione also did not know what was wrong, which was not a good sign.

Ginny, helped by Hermione, made her way down to Madame Pomfry. Hermione looked nervous, which made Ginny more uncomfortable. She also realized that, slowly, she was losing feeling in her foot. She let out a moan.

Madame Pomfry ordered Ginny to sit down on a bed and try to move her foot. She did, but barely. Ginny winced. Even Madame Pomfry looked confused; obviously thinking of all the possibilities of what was wrong with her.

Minutes later, Madame Pomfry realized, after a great deal of effort, she could not remove the shoe either, not even with a wand. She disappeared behind some curtains and returned moments later with a pair of shiny scissors.

Ginny, who had never operated scissors in her life, was terrified. Madame Pomfry slowly and carefully cut at the shoe, as to not cut Ginny's foot by accident.

She took a deep breath and looked at her foot. She was afraid of what it might look like.

Were foots suppose to be green? Did they normally grow three times their size? Ginny doubted it. Something was definitely wrong. Seriously wrong. Even Madame Pomfry winced. She wasn't supposed to do that. It was concerning for the patients.

After a few minutes, during which the three of them starred at the abnormal foot with horror, Madame Pomfry regained her alertness and rushed away. Apparently, Ginny's foot was too gross even for the school healer.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a frightened look and neither spoke.

Madame Pomfry returned soon after, as though she had overcome the grossness of the foot. She held a giant book titled, '_Healings for Uncommon Injuries'_, and flipped quickly through the pages. When she found nothing that would help Ginny's injury, she rushed to get floo powder and stuck her head in the fire, apparently corresponding with some Healing Hotline.

She returned and spoke to Ginny for the first time since they had entered the hospital wing. She acted as though she was trying to keep calm, but her eyes, which were trying to focus on Ginny's face, kept shooting nervous looks at her foot as though it might explode at any moment. "W-Well, did someone p-put any sort of spell on you recently, within the past few hours? …Days?"

Ginny thought hard. "No, I don't believe so…"

"Did you encounter any…err…strange substances recently? ...That you could not recognize?" Madame Pomfry's voice was unsteady. Ginny felt a lurch in her stomach. Hearing Madame Pomfry's wavering voice was not very comforting.

She thought. She had gotten some ink on her foot from the fall, but she had obviously recognized it. "N-No."

Madame Pomfry continued asking questions. It was clear to Ginny that she did not know what was wrong with her foot, and apparently, neither did the hot line.

Ginny looked around the hospital wing. No one else currently occupied the beds. A few beds down from her two different colored potions sat on the side table, but that was the only sign that someone had been there previously. One was greenish and the other, purple.

…purple.

"Wait, yes!" Ginny said remembering the purple substance she had stepped in after potions.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her. Then Ginny remembered that she had just said yes to Madame Pomfry's question, 'Is this your shoe or are you using someone else's? Did anyone offer you this shoe?'

"I mean no. I remember stepping in a purple substance in potions. I didn't know what it was."

Madame Pomfry went back to the fire place, telling the witches on the hot line her response. She returned and tapped Ginny's foot. Nothing happened. She pinched Ginny's toe. Nothing happened. "Can you feel this Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. She couldn't feel anything in her left foot. She panicked. What if she could never feel with her foot again?!?!?!

Madame Pomfry continued doing small tests like this. Eventually she found a spell to shrink Ginny's foot to normal size and get its color back. Ginny never regained her ability to feel her foot and had to ender many annoying years of Fred and George dropping heavy objects on her toes for fun, because she couldn't feel it.

**The End.**


End file.
